


Losing Control

by RedPandaPrincess



Series: Control Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Masochism, Pain, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Janeway has a secret but some secrets are difficult to keep hidden...especially from a particularly tenacious former Borg drone. BDSM warningUpdate: There is an unplanned sequel to this now posted called Gaining Control!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek Voyager. Not Seven, Not Janeway, none of it. I know, it makes me sad too. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: This fic contains BDSM, some masochism, submission, etc. If that's not your cup of tea, you'll wanna read something else.  
> Basically, I got to wondering who would be more dominating in a relationship. My friend says Janeway. I wasn't so sure I agreed. So I decided to challenge myself to write one from both perspectives. Surprisingly this one came out first so here it is.

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Seven heard an 'oomph' of air expel from the captain's lungs as she shoved her with her Borg hand and she hit the floor of the Holodeck hard. They were playing Velocity and the game had been intense. Seven had been so focused on winning – she was closer than ever before- but she hadn't thought to control the strength of her Borg hand when she pushed Kathryn out of the way.

 

“Captain!” she exclaimed as Kathryn hit the deck. “Computer, freeze program.”

 

Kathryn groaned but didn't get up right away.

 

“I am sorry, Captain,” Seven said, kneeling next to her. “Did I damage you?”

 

“I'm fine,” Kathryn said, without looking at her but Seven could already see a dark bruise in the shape of a hand already forming on her arm. _My_ _hand_ , Seven realized, eyes widening.

 

“You _are_ damaged, Captain,” she said and reached for her combadge. “Seven of Nine to-”

 

“Stop,” Kathryn said, grabbing her hand. She met Seven's gaze and Seven could see the captain's pupils were dilated. With her Borg-enhanced hearing she could hear the captain's heart pounding rapidly.

 

“Are you frightened of me, Captain?” Seven asked softly. The thought that Kathryn might be scared of her cut Seven to her core. 

 

“No, Seven-”

 

“You  _are_ . Your pupils are dilated, your heart rate has increased, these are symptoms of fear. You are afraid of me because I am Borg,” she said, unable to keep the hurt from her voice. She had thought Captain Janeway was her friend, that she trusted her. She understood Seven in a way no one did. She had believed in her even when she hadn't believed in her self. 

 

_But I did that to her_ , Seven thought miserably, looking at the bruise.  _Maybe I_ deserve  _to be feared. I am Borg._

 

To her surprise, she felt tears welling in her eyes. She started to stand.

 

“Seven, no!” Kathryn protested vehemently, grabbing her Borg hand and pulling her back down. “I am not  _scared_ of you, Seven of Nine, I...I certainly don't care you're Borg.”

 

Kathryn had not let go of her hand but was tracing the metal mesh with her thumb. Seven could feel Kathryn's pulse through the implant, feel the temperature of her skin that seemed to make her whole arm warm. The implant transmitted information to Seven's cortical node.

 

“Your heart rate is 132, your temperature is elevated by 4%, and you are perspiring. These are symptoms of fear-”

 

“They aren't symptoms of just fear,” she said softly, then dropped Seven's hand suddenly and getting to her feet.

 

“I do not understand,” Seven said, getting up.

 

“Just let it go, Seven. I'm fine, I have to go,” the captain said and quickly left the holodeck, leaving a very confused Borg in her wake.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods bless Keziah for telling me how to get the italics to work when posting!! Thank you! I can't figure out crap on here lol 
> 
> I want y'all to know I live in the middle of nowhere - a farm in the Southern US where WiFi is but a distant dream and nobody knows what Netflix is! I recently got unlimited data on my phone so now I can use it as a mobile hotspot, except it only gets 3G out here...basically I am typing all this on a 2005 Dell Laptop (I love my dinosaur laptop, it has been so loyal) and uploading to yall on some archaic version of Internet Explorer because my signal isn't strong enough to download Chrome. lol

 

** Chapter 2 **

 

I was late when the door to the captain's quarters chimed. She had been laying in bed but wasn't asleep. She pulled on her robe and went into her living room.

 

“Come in,” she said as the door chimed again. The doors opened and Seven of Nine walked in.

 

“I need to speak with you about earlier,” Seven stated, hands behind her back in her usual pose.

 

“Let it go, Seven,” Kathryn said, walking to the replicator, hoping the Borg didn't notice her blush. She ordered her usual black coffee and turned around, startled to find Seven right behind her.

 

“Seven!” she exclaimed, startled, nearly spilling her coffee.

 

“Why have you not healed your arm?” Seven asked, grabbing her arm and pulling up the sleeve of the silk robe to reveal the bruise. It was much darker now. 

 

Kathryn stared up into the Borg's sapphire eyes, trying to muster one of her famous 'Janeway glares' but it was difficult to do while staring into those eyes. 

 

“Let go of my arm, Seven,” she said quietly. 

 

“Your pupils are dilated again,” the blonde stated, releasing her arm but not moving.

 

“So?”

 

“I have spent the last 6 hours doing  _extensive_ research, Captain, and I have reached a conclusion. The fact that you have not healed the damage I inflicted on you reinforces my conclusion.”

 

“Oh?” Kathryn asked, swallowing a lump in her throat. Was she imagining it or was Seven backing her into the wall?

 

“I believe you are a masochist, Kathryn Janeway,” she said, her voice low as Kathryn bumped her back against the wall.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“A masochist, Kathryn. A person who derives sexual gratification from pain or humiliation. I believe your symptoms were not from fear but from arousal. Attraction to me. Do you deny it?” she asked softly, touching Kathryn's cheek with her Borg hand.

 

“I...I...I'm the captain, Seven,” she replied, trying to remain in control. Her mind was swimming, her body reacting strongly to Seven's presence. To being backed into a corner by the beautiful blonde. Six years in the Delta Quadrant was a long time. Six years in command. 

 

“You do not always have to be the captain, Kathryn. That is a lot of weight to bear. A lot of responsibility to have with no relief. I am offering you relief, Kathryn.”

 

Kathryn stared up at her, feeling slightly dazed. Seven was stroking her cheek with her Borg hand, sending waves of pleasure to her brain.

 

“Do you trust me, Kathryn?” Seven whispered, her lips inches from the captain's. Kathryn could smell her breath, warm and sweet. It made her dizzy.

 

“Of course I trust you, Seven,” Kathryn said softly and was rewarded with a gentle kiss. Just a taste that left Kathryn breathless when Seven drew back.

 

“Remove your robe,” she ordered.

 

“I-I...” she tried to protest. She needed time to think.

 

“Now, Kathryn. All or nothing,” Seven said. “Will you comply?”

 

She wanted this. Needed this. Heart pounding, Kathryn stepped forward from the wall and shed her robe, letting it fall to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to stay up tonight typing all of this fic and uploading it so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3

 

Kathryn stood before Seven of Nine in her peach satin nightgown, the robe pooled around her bare feet. Seven admired the curves of her body, the way the shiny fabric clung to her skin. The tops of her freckled breasts were visible.

 

Seven reached out with her Borg hand and touched Kathryn's face. The auburn-haired woman shivered and Seven smirked slightly. Her research had been intensive. She now knew the difference between a shiver of fear and one of excitement. This was excitement.

 

She trailed her Borg hand down Kathryn's cheek to her neck. Kathryn closed those gray eyes and groaned softly. Seven encircled her neck lightly with her hand, then pressed her back against the wall and kissed her. She was very conscious of how much pressure she exerted with her Borg strength. She could easily break the captain's neck with her enhanced strength. Both were aware of this and were excited by it.

 

They kissed hungrily. Kathryn moaned into the kiss and Seven felt the vibration through her metal-tipped fingers. Irrelevant data about the pitch of the moan streamed to her cortical node. She dismissed the data, focusing on tasting every corned of Kathryn's mouth. She tasted like coffee. She bit Kathryn's lip playfully and was pleased to hear a gasp of pleasure.

 

She continued to kiss and nip her playfully. She left Kathryn's kiss-swollen lips to kiss and nip her way down the redhead's neck. The scent of the captain was strong here and Seven felt a rush of heat between her own thighs. It stirred something primal inside of her. She moved her hand so she could ravage this spot. Spurred by Kathryn's moans and gasps of pleasure she kissed, licked, sucked and bit the sensitive skin of her throat.

 

When she pulled away she saw she had left several dark bruises – hickeys the database had called them. Something about the sight of the captain pleased Seven. Her face flushed, lips swollen, neck covered with marks  _she_ had made. It made the Borg feel smug.

 

Seven traced the swell of Kathryn's breasts with her Borg fingertips. She grasped the smooth fabric and in one swift movement she tore the fabric from Kathryn's body.

 

“That was my favorite,” Kathryn gasped, feeling her nipples harden as they were exposed to the air.

 

“I will replicate you another,” Seven said, then lowered her head and latched onto one pebbled nipple, effectively making Kathryn forget about the nightgown. The feeling of Seven's mouth on her made Kathryn's legs weak.

 

“Oh God Seven!” Kathryn cried, wrapping her arms around the Borg's neck. “I c-can't stand up!”

 

Seven moved her Borg hand down and slid it between Kathryn's legs. She hefted Kathryn up, pressing her back against the wall while easily supporting her weight with her Borg hand. Kathryn's feet were several inches above the ground and Seven found she liked the access to Kathryn's breasts better this way. And the heat she felt between Kathryn's legs was incredible. The irrelevant data transmitted from her Borg appendage barely registered as the former drone focused on how good the pebbled nipple felt between her teeth. She nibbled it lightly and was rewarded with a flood of moisture on her hand between Kathryn's legs. The sensation made Seven groan softly.

 

“You are very wet, Kathryn,” she murmured, tracing her tongue around the puckered nipple. “What has made you so wet? Is it me?”

 

“Yes,” she hissed in response and inhaled sharply as Seven flicked the nipple with her tongue. “You...and...”

 

“And?” Seven repeated, lifting her head from Kathryn's breasts to look at her. Kathryn blushed and Seven squeezed her, the Borg fingertips lightly bruising the skin of Kathryn's ass where she held her.

 

“Before you got here, I was...” Kathryn groaned, wiggling slightly on Seven's palm.

 

“What were you doing, Kathryn? Were you...touching yourself? Hmm?” Seven asked, giving her another squeeze.

 

“Yes,” Kathryn admitted and Seven's palm grew wetter between her thighs. 

 

“Show me,” Seven commanded, lowering the captain to the floor and pulling her hand away. She stepped aside, indicating Kathryn should go to the bedroom.

 

Kathryn glanced at her before taking a shaky step towards the bedroom, her legs trembling. Seven saw Kathryn's round, firm ass as she stepped towards the bedroom. She gave a swift smack, startling Kathryn. It had been her human hand, just enough to make Kathryn scamper to the bedroom.

 

“Lay down,” Seven instructed, following her into the room. “And show me what you were doing before I came in tonight.”

 

Kathryn sat on the edge of the bed, her face burning.

 

“Comply,” Seven said sternly.

 

Kathryn lay on the bed obediently and spread her legs. Seven could smell Kathryn's arousal and it made her mouth go dry. She licked her lips as Kathryn slid a hand between her thighs, through auburn curls, to play with herself. Seven watched intently as she stroked her swollen clitoris. 

 

“What did you imagine, Kathryn? As you lay here, stimulating yourself, what did you think of?” Seven asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“...You,” Kathryn groaned, slipping a finger into her own opening. “I imagined you...holding me down while you fuck me. Fucking me, hurting me...”

 

“Did you climax, Kathryn?” she murmured, sitting beside her on the bed, not touching her yet. “Did you orgasm when you thought of me... _fucking_ you?”

 

“God yes,” Kathryn whimpered, thrusting her finger deeper. Seven grabbed Kathryn's wrist, stopping her motion. She let out a whimper of protest as Seven pulled her finger out.

 

“That is unacceptable. You had me and I was not even here,” Seven said, bringing the captain's hand to her lips. She could smell the scent of arousal and put the finger in her mouth to taste it. It was unlike anything she had tasted before. She wanted more.

 

“You will not orgasm again without my permission, understand?” Seven asked and Kathryn nodded. “I believe you deserve a spanking for that.”

 

Kathryn's pupils dilated further and a shiver of anticipation went through her. Seven grabbed her by the legs and pulled her into her lap. She flipped over and quickly brought her Borg hand down flat on Kathryn's ass, not too hard. Kathryn let out a cry of pleasure. Seven struck again, a little harder each time, testing her limits, until Kathryn was squirming and crying in her lap. Seven could feel a wet spot on the leg of her biosuit. She trailed the fingers of her Borg hand lightly down the heated red flesh of Kathryn's ass, then slipped it between her thighs. Kathryn let out a cry of delight when she felt Seven cup her dripping sex.

 

“Please, Seven, please,” Kathryn begged, writhing in the former drone's lap. “I can't wait anymore, please...”

 

“Please what, Kathryn?” Seven teased, stroking her finger along Kathryn's sex.

 

“Please fuck me!” she said desperately, unrestrained. “Shove your Borg fingers in my pussy and fuck me hard, make me cum, please Seven.”

 

“Tsk tsk. Such language from a starship captain,” Seven said, circling Kathryn's entrance with one Borg finger. Kathryn looked startled for a moment, then Seven slid a finger into her and she forgot everything.

 

Seven felt Kathryn's walls clench around her finger and she withdrew her hand.

 

“You will not cum until I tell you to,” Seven said reprovingly, giving her ass a quick swat. 

 

“But I need-”

 

“Irrelevant,” Seven said, grabbing a handful of auburn hair, making Kathryn moan. “Your needs are irrelevant, understand?”

 

“Yes,” Kathryn whimpered, pressing her hips against Seven's thigh desperately.

 

“You are not in command now, Kathryn. Who is?”

 

“You are. Please, Seven...harder.”

 

The former drone pulled her hair harder, wrapping it around her fist. She lifted Kathryn by her hair, dragging her face up to kiss her.

 

“That's right, Kathryn. I am in control of your body. When you'll cum...how you'll cum...”

 

She threw her back on the bed suddenly and straddled Kathryn, pressing her knee against the captain's desperate sex. Kathryn's face was flushed, gray eyes full of intense need and lust.

 

“You are beautiful when you are desperate for relief, Kathryn. I have never been more please to possess an eidetic memory. Any time I see you...on the Bridge, in the mess hall, in a staff meeting...I will imagine you as you look right now...and no one will know but you.”

 

“God, Seven, please. I need to feel you inside me, please,” she begged, tears in her gray eyes. “You're killing me.”

 

“That would be inefficient,” she replied with a smirk, trailing her Borg hand down to Kathryn's sex. “Are you afraid of me, Kathryn? Afraid I will hurt you?”

 

“Please, I want you to hurt me...”

 

“Aren't you afraid I'll kill you? ...Or assimilate you?”

 

She released her assimilation tubules, carefully letting them trail along Kathryn's sex. She studied her captain's face for any trace of fear. She saw none. Nothing but unwavering trust in her gray eyes. She withdrew the tubules and rewarded Kathryn by plunging two fingers inside of her, causing her to cry out in delight.

 

“You may cum for me, Kathryn,” she whispered and immediately felt the captain's body respond, clamping down on her fingers. 

 

“Seven!” Kathryn cried as the intense orgasm washed over her. The feeling of Kathryn's walls around her Borg fingers was too much for Seven. She pressed her own center onto Kathryn's knee. The fabric of her biosuit rubbed her sensitive clit. Feeling her orgasm rushing down on her, she pulled her Borg hand from Kathryn's wetness, grabbing her thigh for support.

 

Seven groaned as she came hard and for 32 seconds her cortical node failed and all she could think of or feel was the intense pleasure she felt in every fiber of her being.

 

When it subsided she realized her Borg hand was closed hard on Kathryn's thigh. She gasped and released her, getting up quickly.

 

“Do not move,” she ordered Kathryn, who lay on the bed looking dazed. She hurried into the living room and got the dermal regenerator she knew the captain kept in her desk, along with a tricorder. She returned and scanned the captain's thigh and was relieved to find she had not broken anything. She began using the dermal regenerator on the dark purple hand-shaped bruise on Kathryn's thigh.

 

When the bruise had faded, Seven noticed Kathryn was trembling slightly. She lay the dermal regenerator aside to heal the rest of the bruises later. She lay down next to the captain, drawing the smaller woman to her in an embrace. Kathryn wrapped her arms around the blonde and clung to her as tears leaked from her gray eyes.

 

“Thank you, Seven...I needed that so badly, I...” she whispered, throat tight. “Thank you...”

 

“You are welcome, Kathryn,” Seven murmured, enjoying the feeling of lightly stroking the soft skin of Kathryn's back.

 

“I actually...forgot I was a Starfleet captain for a minute,” she said, laughing through her tears.

 

“You cannot always control everything,” Seven said, kissing the top of her head. “Rest now, Kathryn. You require regeneration before I can play with you again.”

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is begging for an epilogue or a short sequel I don't know which but it just came to me even though I had planned to end it there.


End file.
